


My brother's blood on my hands

by orphan_account



Category: Blues Brothers (Movies)
Genre: A short story posted from my phone, English is not my native language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different ending to the confrontation between the brothers and Jake's ex-fiancee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My brother's blood on my hands

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written and posted on my phone. So be gentle.

My Brother's Blood on My hands

Jake's PoV

Here I was on my knees begging my homicidal ex-fianceé, to let us live. A hurricane of excuses followed and I saw Elwood, quiet and observing.

My ex-fianceé smiled. A good sign "Oh Jake..." she said, but her smile faded "Do you honestly think, I'd fall for something like this?" she aimed her weapon at me, I flinched. She fell silent "Mh. If I really want to teach you a lesson, I might take something much more... valuable." she smirked and I understood.

"No... Please... I'm begging you..."

"I'm surprised you have values, you despicable pig." she re-loaded her weapon. I tried to stop her, but she hit me over the head with it. I fell down, dazed by the impact. Elwood had rolled on his back, as if wanting to escape, but she pushed him back. She aimed right at his chest.

"This is what happens Jake. This is what happens when you treat me like shit."

"No... Don't... Hurt him..." I mumbled, slowly losing conciousness. The last thing I heard, was a trigger being pulled. After a few minutes I woke up. Elwood was lying on the ground. I crawled towards him "El...?"

His chest was full of bleeding shotwounds. Blood was coming out of his mouth too. I picked him up, like a porcelain doll "Oh god... El..."

"J-Jake... The orphanage..." he said with a weird gurgly voice. I took of his shades and hat, running my hand through his hair "It's alright baby brother. We're going to make it."

He smiled "Yeah. You and I big brother..." His breathing became slower and his smile froze on his face. I pressed my face against his chest, maybe my warmth could bring him back. I was trembling, tears streaking down my face "Elwood... Baby brother... Please don't..." I started sobbing.

"ELWOOOOOOOOD!" I screamed out, trying to bring him back. He was limp. I sobbed louder, the whole world seemed to be devoided of noises, colours of anything me and Elwood used to share. I cleaned the blood from his mouth with my sleeve and closed his eyes.

The last thing I did, before I was arrested, was to hug Elwood tightly.

And the voices blamed me.

And my brother's blood was on my hands.

The end.


End file.
